


as sure as the stars above (i'd really like to kiss you)

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ashton yawns and checks his phone, only to see it’s already two am. He untangles himself from Luke and stands up. “All right, I’m off to bed. Good night.” He says, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth before shuffling out of the room.</p><p>It isn’t until he’s actually in front of his bedroom door that he realizes what he has just done. </p><p>He just kissed Luke."</p><p>or, Ashton accidentally kisses Luke one night and it sort of becomes A Thing after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sure as the stars above (i'd really like to kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE ACCIDENTAL KISSES SO MUCH SO HERES FIC ABOUT IT WHOOHOO

It’s quiet in the room, the only noise coming from the TV softly playing Iron Man, and the lights are dimmed. They’re in their shared house, having a few days off. Calum and Michael have already gone to bed, mumbling something about not appreciating sleep enough when they were babies, so now it’s just Luke and Ashton.

Luke has casually slung his arm around Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton’s side is pressing up against Luke and he can faintly smell  
Luke’s cologne and it’s nice, it’s really nice.

Ashton loves nights like these, where it’s just Luke and him, when it’s almost like they’re a couple, snuggled up on the couch after a long day of work. Sometimes Ashton wishes it was actually like that, that they lived in an alternate universe in which Luke works at some high end company and Ashton would probably do some shitty jobs like flip burgers at McDonalds, but they would come home and Luke would press a kiss to his temple and tell him he loves him and they’d order Chinese and then they’d go and cuddle on the couch and-

“Fuck, I love this movie.” Luke mutters, effectively shaking Ashton from his thoughts.

Ashton, harshly pulled back to reality, blushes furiously and hopes Luke doesn’t notice. The thing is, he’s kind of in love with Luke. Kind of a lot in love with Luke. But well, Luke isn’t. In love with him, that is.

Besides, they wouldn’t work out anyway, it would ruin the band, the fans wouldn’t like it, all that jazz. But still, Ashton can’t stop and stare as Luke’s intently watching the movie, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Ashton yawns and checks his phone, only to see it’s already two am. He untangles himself from Luke and stands up. “All right, I’m off to bed. Good night.” He says, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth before shuffling out of the room.

It isn’t until he’s actually in front of his bedroom door that he realizes what he has just done. 

He kissed Luke.

It was in a very platonic, loving way, but he still actually kissed Luke.

The thing is, Ashton comes from a family that loves each other a lot and they kiss all the time. But then it’s platonic and it’s hisfamily for god’s sake and this kiss was _nothing_ like that. This kiss was a ‘we’ve been married for years and we’ve grown into this comfortable rhythm together and I just want to let you know that I love you’ kind of thing. Fuck.

These thought about him and Luke actually being together really fucked him up for the worse.

For a minute he’s tempted to walk back downstairs and explain it to Luke, telling him he’s just used to doing that with his family and that it was _very platonic, thank you very much,_ but he figures that will just make it worse.

He decides to leave things as they are, he’ll just pretend it never happened and hopes Luke will do the same.

He falls in bed minutes later but doesn’t fall asleep for hours because all he can think of is Luke and Luke’s lips and kissing Luke and it’s driving him insane.

\--

Luke never mentions the kiss the next day. Ashton’s just really glad they can pretend it never happened. Maybe Luke has even forgotten it ever even happened in the first place.

Well ok, apparently Luke hasn’t forgotten.

It’s a week later and it’s the first time Ashton and Luke have been alone at night ever since the kissing incident. Ashton hasn't been avoiding being alone with Luke, not necessarily, just like, maybe a little bit.

He’s just really nervous and twitchy around the younger boy these days and he doesn’t want Luke to realize what he’s really feeling for him.

But now they’re alone again and Luke’s arms is around Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton can’t  _breathe,_ because Luke’s really close and warm and _fuck_ how did he even deal with this before. 

Luke’s thumb brushes against Ashton’s shoulder andAshton actually jumps out of his skin. He quickly stands up. “Ok, I’m off to bed.” He says hastily, rushing out of the room.

“What, no goodnight kiss this time?”Luke says and

Ashton actually freezes, just standing there on his way to his bedroom, mouth slightly agape. He slowly turns around and Luke’s actually honest to god _pouting_ at him and seriously what did he do to deserve this.

“I-“ Ashton stares, and Luke’s still pouting at him and _fuck it_. So he strides over to the couch and quickly presses his lips against Luke’s before practically running out of the room.

\--

So it kind of becomes A Thing after that.

Whenever Luke and Ashton are the only two left before they go to bed, Ashton will be the first to get up, softly pressing a kiss to looks mouth before heading up the stairs.

This continues for awhile and Ashton refuses to acknowledge it happening in any way because it makes him start thinking about Luke maybe feeling the same way about him as he does about Luke and he really can’t do that, it wouldn’t be fair to lie to himself like that.

But then one evening Luke’s the first to head off to bed, just standing up all of the sudden, leaning over to press a kiss to Ashton’s lips before heading up the stairs with a softly mumbled “Goodnight, Ash.”

And then it also starts happening in the morning, Luke walking into the kitchen all sleepy, shuffling over to Ashton, who’s sitting at the table, alone, eating his breakfast. Luke leans over, presses a kiss to the corner of Ashton’s mouth and mumbles a soft “Goodmorning, Ash.” before heading over to the fridge to try and locate an actual full carton of milk.

Ashton’s frozen for a seconds, because apparently this is now also a morning thing, but then Luke’s sitting down across from him and asking him what they’re doing that day and Ashton’s fumbling about for his phone so he can recite that day’s scheduele and by the time he has reached two pm (“Second lunch to avoid Michael from murdering us in a hungry rage.”) Michael and Calum walk into the room, all sleepy and grumbling and it’s like the kiss never happened.

 But it did and it keeps happening and Ashton’s so confused.

 There’s a constant mantra of ‘ _it’s just platonic, it’s just platonic, it’s just platonic_ ’ in his head and it’s tugging at his heart strings and he can’t breath when Luke’s around and it’s confusing and it’s making his head spin and basically he’s fucked.

“I’m gonna do some groceries, you guys need anything?” Luke asks, walking into the living room. Michael and Calum are sprawled over the couch, playing video games, while Ashton’s curled up in their only lounge chair, thumbing through twitter.

Calum and Michael start yelling things and Luke rolls his eyes but doesn’t promise them anything.

“You?” Luke says, looking intently at Ashton. Ashton shakes his head.

“Kay, see you in a bit, bye.” Luke says, pressing a soft kiss to Ashton’s mouth before rushing out of the room.

Ashton smiles and returns to his phone, responding to a few fan tweets.

He looks up again when Calum clears his throat. “What?” He says, staring at Michael and Calum, who are staring at them with a look that’s slightly pissed, slightly fond and a lot confused.

“So, when were you going to tell me you and Luke are dating? Not that I didn’t saw it coming, just, it would’ve been nice to know, yeah?” Calum says and Ashton scrunches up his eyebrows.

“What do you mean? Luke and I aren’t dating.”

Michael actually laughs. “Sure didn’t look like it.”

And then it hits Ashton that the kisses have become almost normal to him, this is the first time the other boys were there to witness it. He shrugs. “It’s platonic. We’re really good mates.”

This time both boys burst out in laughing. “God, you’re dense. Of course, Ash, platonic. Keep telling yourself that. You obviously haven’t seen the way Luke looks at you when you’re… Actually when you’re doing anything really.” Calum says and Ashton freezes.

“What?” He says, voice small.

Calum’s eyes widen. “You seriously haven’t realized? That boy is literally head over heels in love with you. And god, you are so obviously smitten it’s actually ridiculous. Now, when he comes back you are going to talk to him and you’re going to sort this out because if you’re going to continue like this you are going to hurt each other and I don’t want to be here to see that happen.” He says sternly and Ashton nods dumbly.

The thing is, Luke does stare at him. A lot. But he had just always brushed it off as them being friendly. But now with the resent kissing going on and the fact that even Michael and Calum saw this coming from miles away he starts to think about it more and God, he’s so stupid.

\--

“Honey, I’m home!” Luke shouts as he walks into the house. The minute he hears his voice, Ashton jumps up and strides towards the direction of the front door.

“Hey Ash.” Luke says with a smile when Ashton walks into the hallway. He’s struggling with the plastic bags in his hands as he tries to take off his coat at the same time.

Ashton forgoes polite conversation and immediately goes for the bigger and better things, like grabbing Luke’s arms and kissing him square on the mouth.

Luke drops the grocery bags on the floor so he can properly grab Ashton’s face and bring their bodies even closer.

When they finally pull away, Luke is grinning at him. “Well, that’s quite the welcome. Why this impromptu make out session, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Ashton smiles shyly. “I’m kind of in love with you?”

Luke laughs. “I know, you silly. But glad you finally caught on.”

Ashton frowns his eyebrows. “You knew? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Luke grins. “Sorry babe, you’re not really subtle or anything.”

Ashton pouts. He wasn’t being very subtle, yeah, but it still pisses him off that apparently everybody knew except him.

Luke sees his pouty state and quickly presses a kiss to the older boy’s nose. “Hey, cheer up, the good news is that we can finally go on dates and stuff.”

Ashton immediately brightens up. “Yes, we should totally go on a proper date. Come on, let’s go right now. Let me just say goodbye to the boys first.” He says, grabbing Luke’s hand and leading the way.

He rushes into the living room only to find Michael and Calum in the middle of a heavy make out session.

“What.”

The boys break apart and smile at Ashton, who’s currently standing in the doorway with Luke’s hand in his. “Glad you two got your shit together.” Calum notes.

“Glad you two did too?” Ashton says a bit confused.

Luke laughs. “Come on babe, let the boys be, we have a date to go on.”

“We really do. I don’t know if I want to be around to see the end of this, to be honest.” Ashton comments looking pointedly at Michael and Calum, who both look very disheveled, before walking out of the living room again with Luke in tow, leaving Michael and Calum laughing on the couch.

As they’re walking towards the door, Luke pauses to press a kiss to Ashton’s forehead. “Where are we going?”

Ashton tries his hardest not to be cliché, but really, Luke brings out the worst in him. “Wherever you want to.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.skatertotluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
